This invention relates to a vehicle key which carries a number of optional electrical components.
Vehicle keys are typically associated with key fobs which perform a number of functions. As an example, the key fob is typically provided with door unlock, door lock and trunk open functions. Additional electronic features and devices are frequently being incorporated into the key fob. It has been proposed to incorporate flashlights, two-way communication, etc. At the same time, the key fobs are desirably being made as small as possible. The two goals are at least somewhat contradictory.
As one example, it has been proposed that a garage door opener be incorporated into the key fob. Garage door openers have typically been provided by a separate actuation member mounted with the cab of the vehicle. This does cause some concerns in that a thief who steals the vehicle is able to actuate the garage door opener. The garage door opener could be incorporated into the key fob such that the operator need not carry more than one control mechanism. However, garage door openers do require an antenna to ensure that its transmitted signal carries far enough such that the garage door receiver receives the signal. Providing a large antenna within a key fob does create concerns with regard to the size of the key fob. Thus, garage door openers have not typically been practically incorporated into key fobs.
Finally, the ultimate in making the key fob smaller would be to eliminate the key fob altogether and incorporate the controls in the key itself. Known keys do not have switches which are ideally designed. It would be desirable to position switches on the key to reduce the likelihood of accidental actuation.